


Alternatives

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [14]
Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternatives To Platonic Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short Steven Universe and Homestuck one-shots, based on Alternatives To Platonic Love by Dan Smolinsky. Mostly written as warmups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aristotlean

**Author's Note:**

> The work that inspired this can be found here: http://www.mcsweeneys.net/articles/alternatives-to-platonic-love
> 
> These will not necessarily be written in the order they're listed in the article; rather, they'll be written as I get ideas for them. I may also solicit ideas for other "alternatives" once I'm done!
> 
> (I'm also not sure how to add chapter notes when there's only one chapter so far, but for the record, the first chapter is Aristotlean ("your partner completes you"). Hopefuly I'll be able to add separate chapter notes later!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aristotelian Love – Your partner completes you.

Your name is Ruby, and you can no longer imagine a life without Sapphire.

 

You remember what things were like before you met, obviously. And you remember what things were like when you were just comrades, and then when you were just friends, and then when you were just  best friends. But it’s all kind of a blur now. What you remember best is falling head-over-heels for the other Gem and being too terrified to tell her, too scared that she’d be put off--and then her telling you she was in love with you before you could muster up the courage.

 

It was the happiest moment of your life.

 

It’s been thousands of years since then, and a lot has changed. Not all of those changes have been good--you lost a lot of allies, a lot of friends, during the war, and it soon became very clear to you that you’d never return to Homeworld. Neither would Sapphire, or Rose, or Pearl. Amethyst, born on Earth, would never even see the planet her species originated from.

 

You were upset at first. How could you not be? Yeah, you hadn’t been especially happy on Homeworld, but...it was still your  home .

 

You haven’t felt that way for a while now. Earth has become your home--you like it here, honestly. You like the warmth of the sun and the color of the sky (so bright and blue, just like her) and all the other wonderful things you’ve discovered. Maybe you’re not as big a fan of Earth as Rose, but...you like it.

 

Above all, you like being able to fuse with Sapphire without anyone batting an eye. Being Garnet is such a fantastic experience, so intimate and close, and you can’t believe Homeworld ever looked down on something so awesome. For so long you’d been scared to even ask her to fuse, and now the two of you do it all the time. And you never want to stop.

 

“Hey, Sapphy?”

 

“What is it, Ruby?”

 

“Do you ever think of what it would be like if we just...stayed Garnet? Wouldn’t that be so great?”

 

Sapphire smiles her sweet gap-toothed smile. “It’ll be wonderful,” she says softly, leaning in to kiss you on the cheek. You blush--you just can’t get over how amazing she is--before realizing what exactly she just said.

 

“It... will be wonderful? Sapphire, do you mean--”

 

“Ruby,” she cuts in, “Rose would be perfectly happy to see us stay fused. She wants us to be happy, and so do Pearl and Amethyst. And you know she doesn’t share Homeworld’s views on fusion…”

 

“...You really want to do this?”

 

“I do.”

 

“So do I.”

 

Sapphire brings you in for another kiss, this time on the mouth, and you can’t help but cry from joy when you pull away. She wants this, she really  wants this, and you want it too, more than anything.

 

When you come up to Rose the next morning as Garnet, she embraces you, tells you how happy for you she is. Pearl seems happy for you as well, and Amethyst...well, she just thinks it’s the coolest thing ever, that you get to be a fusion all the time. And you can’t lie--you think so too.

  
Your name is Ruby, but you are also Garnet. And neither of you could be happier.


	2. Freudian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freudian Love: They're the partner of your dreams.

Your name is Jade Harley, and you’ve been catching glimpses of the future in your dreams for as long as you can remember.

 

Not everything you see is nice. Most of it is, in fact, quite the opposite. As your friend Dave would say, shit is going to get real. You don't know if you're ready, and you're  _sure_ your friends aren't ready. But you take some comfort from knowing that you'll all be together when the world falls apart. You and John and Rose and Dave, all working as a team. All together, in real life. You can't wait to meet them, even if the prospect of actually meeting Dave makes you nervous in a weird, awkward, fluttery sort of way.

 

Speaking of Dave, he’s been showing up a lot in the clouds of Skaia--a lanky blond kid with sunglasses and a sword, slaying monsters left and right. He may not be cool in the way he likes to pretend he is, but there’s a lot about him that is undeniably awesome, and his skills in combat are definitely awesome. He’s like some sort of knight from a silly fantasy cartoon, minus the shining armor.

 

(In your rare visions of the far future, he’s wearing something that vaguely resembles armor, but made of soft red fabric instead of metal, with an emblem resembling a gear on the chest. A knight in red pajamas, you suppose, and all the cuter for the sheer awkwardness of his ensemble.)

 

As you stare intently at the clouds, you think you catch a brief image of him kissing you, and you hope and wish that Skaia isn’t playing tricks on you.

 

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and when you kiss Jade for the first time, she just grins and laughs and says she’d been waiting for that for three years now, and you don't even question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more of these two, they're so cute. ;-;


End file.
